Colored orbs
The Red Orb (Japanese: べにいろのたま Crimson Orb), Blue Orb (Japanese: あいいろのたま Indigo Orb), and Jade Orb (Japanese: もえぎいろのたま Verdant Orb) are items used for calming or summoning the Legendary Pokémon , , and , respectively. In the games In , Team Magma or Team Aqua will steal the Blue Orb or the Red Orb from the summit of Mt. Pyre and use it to awaken or . However, as the teams have the incorrect Orbs, they cannot use it to control the Legendary Pokémon as they intended. After the Legendary Pokémon is captured or defeated by the , he or she can return to the summit of Mt. Pyre to watch Maxie or Archie return the orb to its proper place. Afterwards, the player returns their own orb, and the villainous team's leader departs. Team Magma and Team Aqua are not seen again after this. In , the same events that happened in Ruby and Sapphire take place, only both villainous teams appear and therefore both orbs are stolen. Also, the player does not obtain either of the orbs. In , the Blue Orb or Red Orb is given to the player by Mr. Pokémon after has been defeated and both the National Pokédex and a Kanto starter Pokémon have been obtained from Professor Oak. After the orb has been received, the player can encounter or at the Embedded Tower. Professor Oak will give the player the Jade Orb if the player talks to him while having a Kyogre from HeartGold and a Groudon from SoulSilver in their party. The Jade Orb causes to appear at the Embedded Tower. In , Team Magma or Team Aqua will steal the Red Orb or the Blue Orb from the summit of Mt. Pyre and use it to awaken or and also cause it to undergo Primal Reversion. After leaving the Cave of Origin, Maxie or Archie gives the player the orb that they had stolen. The player is allowed to keep both orbs, as they must be held by Groudon and Kyogre for them to undergo Primal Reversion. Item details |jpt=Crimson Orb |gen=III |sprite=Red Orb |sprite2=Red Orb IV |sprite3=Red Orb III |bag=Items |buyable=Yes |buy=10,000 |sell=0 |effect=Used to calm . Allows the player to encounter in the Embedded Tower. Causes to undergo Primal Reversion and become Primal Groudon when sent out holding the item. |descrse=A red, glowing orb said to contain an ancient power. |descfrlg=An orb that glows red. It is said to contain an incredible power from ancient times. |deschgss=A shiny red orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descbwb2w2=A shiny red orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descxyoras=A shiny red orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descsm=A shiny red orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descusum=A shiny red orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |locrse=Mt. Pyre (summit, after confronting Team Magma) |lochgss=From Mr. Pokémon after both the National Pokédex and a Kanto starter Pokémon has been obtained from Professor Oak |locoras=From Maxie after battling , Mt. Pyre's summit |locsm=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |locusum=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |notes=Key Item prior to }} |jpt=Indigo Orb |gen=III |sprite=Blue Orb |sprite2=Blue Orb IV |sprite3=Blue Orb III |genex=no |bag=Items |buyable=Yes |buy=10,000 |sell=0 |effect=Used to calm . Allows the player to encounter in the Embedded Tower. Causes to undergo Primal Reversion and become Primal Kyogre when sent out holding the item. |descrse=A blue, glowing orb said to contain an ancient power. |descfrlg=An orb that glows blue. It is said to contain an incredible power from ancient times. |deschgss=A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descbwb2w2=A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descxyoras=A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descsm=A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descusum=A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |locrse=Mt. Pyre (summit, after confronting Team Aqua) |lochgss=From Mr. Pokémon after both the National Pokédex and a Kanto starter Pokémon has been obtained from Professor Oak |locoras=From Archie after battling , Mt. Pyre's summit |locsm=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |locusum=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |notes=Key Item prior to }} |jpt=Verdant Orb |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to encounter in the Embedded Tower. |deschgss=A shiny green orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descbwb2w2=A shiny green orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descxyoras=A shiny green orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descsm=A shiny green orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descusum=A shiny green orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |lochgss=From Professor Oak if he is shown a from and a from . }} In the anime In the main series In A Three Team Scheme!, it was revealed that Tabitha, here referred to as Harlan, and Shelly, here referred to as Isabel, were in possession of the Blue Orb, here identified as the Indigo Orb, and the Red Orb, here identified as the Rose Orb, respectively. In Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends, it was revealed that Maxie had the Blue Orb and planned to use it to control , while Archie had the Red Orb and succeeded in using it to control . Maxie lost the Blue Orb when became possessed by it after grabbing the orb off of Maxie's desk. It was shown that the both orbs can be absorbed into the body of and possess any person or Pokémon that touches them. This can happen instantly, as was the case with Pikachu, or over time, as was the case with Archie. A human or Pokémon being possessed by one of the orbs will have the corresponding Legendary Pokémon's special red or blue markings appear on their body. While possessed, Archie was still able to control Kyogre, but Pikachu went on a wild rampage. When Kyogre was hit by Groudon's , the Red Orb extracted itself from Archie's body and he lost consciousness briefly. The Blue Orb also extracted itself from Pikachu. When he woke up, Archie seemed to have no memory of what happened while he was possessed. Both Orbs rose towards the sky and shortly dissipated. The Jade Orb has not appeared in the anime. Blue Orb activated.png|The Blue Orb controlling Blue Orb possession.png|The Blue Orb possessing Ash's Pikachu Red Orb activated.png|The Red Orb controlling Red Orb possession.png|The Red Orb possessing Archie In Pokémon Generations ]] The Blue Orb appeared in The Cavern, where it was shown under Archie's possession at the Seafloor Cavern. Despite Shelly's attempt to convince him to stop his plan, Archie flung the Orb at the sleeping , causing it to awaken and turn into Primal Kyogre. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Chuang Yi translation of the chapter, the Red and Blue Orbs are referred to as "jewels" (the Red Jewel and the Blue Jewel, respectively). They first appeared in I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning II, being guarded by Tate and Liza on Mt. Pyre. Despite their best efforts to protect the Orbs, they were eventually stolen by Blaise. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II, at the Seafloor Cavern, Maxie used the Orbs to awaken both and , intending to give the former the advantage by using the Orbs. However, as controlling two Legendary Pokémon at the same time started to take too much of his mental capacity, he had the Blue Orb be taken away by Tabitha so that he could focus on controlling Groudon. While doing what he had been ordered to do, Tabitha was ambushed by Aqua Admin Amber, who used his 's to steal the Blue Orb and deliver it to Archie. Later and faced Maxie and Archie in a battle, but had difficulty in reaching them. After Ruby's Fofo finally managed defeat the two evil team leaders with , Ruby tried to take the Orbs from Maxie and Archie's hands, only to find out that they had started to merge with their holders, making him unable to remove them. Realizing that should the Orbs be absorbed completely, they could never be retrieved, Ruby had Kiki use on them, but failed. The Orbs then completely merged with the two men, causing the patterns of Groudon and Kyogre to appear on their arms, indicating that they were now being controlled by the Legendary Pokémon, instead of the other way around. Maxie and Archie grabbed Ruby and Sapphire, and started to fly away, the Orbs' powers being called by Groudon and Kyogre. After the two Legendary Pokémon had started to battle at Sootopolis City, Ruby and Sapphire realized that with the Meteorite fragments given to them by Winona, they could stop the Orbs' influence over Maxie and Archie, due to them having the ability to stop the power of nature. Using a 's to reflect the meteorite's energy at the two evil team leaders, Ruby and Sapphire were able to turn them back to normal, but also caused a large burst of energy in the process, knocking the two Trainers unconscious. They later woke up at the , where they then spent some time training with Juan, Tate, and Liza, preparing for the final battle. During the training, Ruby found out that the Orbs needed a human to control them, so that their powers could be maximized, and be absorbed into their controllers. This led him to realize that the Orbs were now inside of him and Sapphire, having chosen them as their new controllers. Juan told Ruby and Sapphire that they needed to learn to control the Orbs, because if their minds weren't strong enough, they would wind up getting controlled by them, just like Maxie and Archie. During the training, Magma Admin Courtney showed up and offered her help for Ruby to stop the battle between Kyogre and Groudon, as everything had already gone beyond anything Team Magma or Team Aqua wanted, and there was no point of letting the entire Hoenn getting destroyed. At first, Ruby was reluctant to accept the offer, but eventually agreed in order to protect Sapphire from being possessed by the Blue Orb. After completing their training, Ruby and Sapphire left the Mirage Island and arrived near Sootopolis City. Having already extracted the Red Orb from his body and having Sapphire extract the Blue Orb from her body, Ruby locked her inside Wallace's aircar to protect her, before leaving with Courtney. They tried to stop the battle between the two Legendary Pokémon, but without success. However, as Norman arrived with , the third super-ancient Pokémon of Hoenn, Ruby was able to combine its power with the power of the Orbs to finally stop the fight and calm down Kyogre and Groudon, sending them to continue their slumber. Archie and Maxie then emerged from the Cave of Origin, stealing the Orbs back in order to restart the fight, but were stopped by and . With the two men immobilized, Ruby sent out his sixth Pokémon— —to swipe the Orbs and destroy them, effectively putting the conflict to its end. Afterwards, the gemstones that were formed from the shattered Orbs were picked up by , who revealed that these gemstones were actually the Orbs' true forms: the and . Blaise secretly witnessed this, and decided to keep track on the Orbs with his Scanner. It was revealed that had also once touched the Blue Orb, causing him to start having nightmares about Kyogre, as well as allowing him to recognize people who had done the same—namely Sapphire and Guile Hideout—based on a signature dim glow that they had in their eyes. revealed that the Ruby and Sapphire, which he had been keeping at the Sea Cottage ever since Team Rocket's defeat, had been regenerating over time back into their states as the Orbs, leading him to realize that the Orbs were manifestations of Hoenn's natural energy. The Orbs were later stolen by Archie and Maxie, who headed back to Hoenn with them, with and in hot pursuit. When Amber and Blaise manipulated into summoning Groudon and Kyogre through its rings, the two super-ancient Pokémon started moving towards the Orbs. When the Legendary duo reached Maxie and Archie, the villainous team leaders let them fuse together with the Orbs, causing them both to undergo Primal Reversion. While the Jade Orb has not appeared in the Pokémon Adventures manga, the Pokémon Association once captured and studied Rayquaza in an attempt to create an artificial "Green Orb" (Japanese: 翠色の宝珠 Green Orb) in order to control it, but failed. The core of the unfinished Green Orb was eventually thrown away by Professor Yanase and subsequently found by , who started wearing it as a part of his accessories. In Omega Alpha Adventure 15, Emerald was revealed to have given the Green Orb core to Norman, who took it to the research facility where Rayquaza was held in captivity and used a machine to increase its purity. The process changed the core to a jade color and increased its strength. Despite the increase in strength, Norman was unable to utilize the core to control Rayquaza. When Ruby used the core, he was able to slightly control Rayquaza enough to influence its movements. When Sapphire used the core, she was able to peer into Rayquaza's mind, allowing her to hear its thoughts. When Ruby and Sapphire later prepared to ride Rayquaza to space in order to destroy Grand Meteor Delta, the Green Orb core was embedded in the Aqua Suit worn by Sapphire. Artwork These are the artworks of the colored orbs as seen on the Pokémon Global Link. Trivia * The Japanese and Korean logos for both feature the game's corresponding colored orb. * From Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire onward, the Red and Blue Orbs have the Greek characters Ω (omega) and α (alpha) respectively inscribed on them. See also * Mega Stone * Z-Crystal Category:Key Items Category:Legendary artifacts de:Protomorphose-Edelsteine zh:宝珠（超古代宝可梦）